No Russian
is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features Pfc. Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) working alongside Vladimir Makarov as an undercover agent to earn his trust. Walkthrough The level begins with the player as Alexei Borodin in an elevator with Makarov and three other gunmen. Makarov tells everyone not to speak in Russian, and they instead speak in English throughout the level. When the elevator opens, they walk slowly out of the elevator to a security checkpoint where all of the gunmen (although the player can abstain) open fire on the civilians. The players movement speed is restricted to a cruel, casual walk through the airport. Sprinting is enabled, but it barely increases movement speed. For the first half of the level, the player utilizes the M240 and the M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible. The only threat in this part of the level are the police officers, though the other terrorists will kill them easily regardless of the player. Halfway through the level, the Russian FSB arrives on the runways. The M203 and grenades can make short work of them if they have riot shields. Flanking them is also an effective tactic. Makarov leads Allen to the getaway vehicle, an ambulance, but shoots him and leaves him to die there. The combination of American weapons, English-speaking shooters, and the body of an American soldier make the attack appear to have been carried out by the American military, setting the scene for the rest of the game. Tips *There are no achievements or trophies associated with this level because it can be skipped. *If you walk in front of any of the men's fire, they will not stop shooting and you will be killed or injured. *Two misfires by shooting Makarov or any of the other gunmen will result in them killing you immediately. With the first misfire, Makarov will just say, "Watch your fire." Flashbangs also count as friendly fire. *If the player were to restart at the first checkpoint (i.e the elevator) his gun will be held one-handed at shoulder-level instead of holding it with both hands across the front at the beginning of the level. *Attempting to shoot at the civilians in the metal detector further away from the player will not work, as there is an invisible barrier that disappears after the initial massacre. *One of the guards that Makarov shoots near the metal detectors will drop a single M9, while guards further down the map may drop akimbo M9s. It is also possible to pick up Akimbo Red Dot Sight TMPs from guards. *It is possible to use the elevator that has not been destroyed. *Firing an M203 grenade right behind the center of the first wave of riot shield enemies will kill most of them and cause others to stumble, making them easy targets. *If the player runs past the last group of FSB and hides at the door leading to the extraction point, Makarov will verbally scold Allen for being a coward. If enough time passes, he and the remaining allies will run to Allen's location and kill him, causing an immediate game over with the explanation that Makarov has discovered his identity as a CIA agent. *If the player tries to move too far from the building while fighting the FSB, they will be fired upon by an MH-6 Little Bird hovering over the runways. *The player can shoot down the transport helicopters with any automatic weapon or launcher. *Even if you misdirectly flashbang the rooms that Makarov's group is in, they will open fire and target you automatically. Trivia * This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in video game history due to its high level of violence. There is an option to skip the level at the beginning of the game at no penalty to the player. Also, if one wishes to play the level but would like to skip it half way through, there is an option at the pause screen saying skip level. It will then ask you if you are sure, saying 'disturbing content notice'. It should be noted that there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians (i.e. the objective is: "Follow Makarov's lead"). In the Russian version of the game by 1C (available for sale not only in Russia, but in Ukraine and other CIS countries), this level is not available for play. In Germany, the mission is aborted if the player attacks a civilian. Although many games have allowed the shooting and killing of civilians, such as the Grand Theft Auto series, Modern Warfare 2 is the first game to put the player in control of a gunman during such a civilian-dense terrorist attack. * This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where you start is also the number in this game of the series. Also noted is that the PA system announcer in the trailer speaks English, although the setting takes place in a Russian airport. In this trailer, Makarov seems to be voiced differently when he differently says "Remember - no Russian". * At the very beginning of the level, before the player gets to see anything, the phrase Makarov says in Russian is "S nami Bog" (Ru: С нами Бог), which translated to English is "God is with us." Makarov is presumably a Christian, most likely Russian Orthodox. * At the point in the mission where a grenade shatters the elevator that sends officers flying, if you look down and to the left you will see something very humorous. A unfortunate police officer lands on the roof over a bench and his arm has snagged and left him hanging there. * When Allen and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, they will beep and light up. This also happens in the multiplayer map based on this mission, Terminal. * As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed." This is most likely an attempt at dark humor by Infinity Ward. It also seen in the level Museum. * Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow--the very city in which this level takes place. Even though Moscow does have more than one airport, flights do not normally take off from one airport in a city and fly to another in the same city. * One of the delayed flight is number 1337, which is internet slang for Elite. *There is an airplane with a flaming engine, you can walk right through it and suffer no damage. In real life, getting that close to an active jet engine can be lethal. * This level has the most teddy bears out of all the levels. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and several are located throughout the shop near the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddies are everywhere. * If you shoot Makarov or his guards (more than once), their names turn from green to red. * There is a Burger Town in the airport, one of the restaurants featured in the level "Wolverines!" * All of the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. There is another soldier in Exodus with the same tattoos. * The cars the police arrive in are Ford Crown Victorias, which are American cars, which are actually driven by Russian Militia (police) * If you can get close enough, the fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. * Although both Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, how they die varies from playthrough to playthrough. * The telephone number on the emergency ambulance at the end of the level is 04, however in Russia it is 03. * The only terrorists to survive this mission are Viktor and Makarov. Makarov can not die. * On the delayed flight board, all of the delayed texts are in English, when they should be in Russian. * Once Makarov tells you all to go downstairs to move onto the airfield, if you take too long and go back to where you started, Makarov will eventually say, "I have no patience for traitors," and then he will come to kill you. * A very fun trick is to grab a riot shield, from a killed officer and melee Makarov. One hit should set him off. But just always keep looking at Makarov and he will follow you around shooting your shield, with no effect. As long as you DON'T turn away from them or you will die very quickly. * The door closes behind you once you reach the ambulance, trapping you in the room and forcing you to get killed by Makarov. * Only certain guards drop usable M9's. Other guards may have a side arm that the player is not able to pick up, this is also seen in the Museum level. * If you return to the last checkpoint after coming out of elevator, you will hold your M240 with one hand for few seconds like some other of the 'squad' * If you look inside the elevator where you start, where you would push the button to decide what floor to go to on the right side, there is 'IW' for Infinity Ward scratched into the wood. * Out of the several stores on the top floor, there is an alcohol store filled with whiskey. If you go to the front counter of the store, there will be 2 game cases with Cpt. Price on the front cover, and features the same back cover as seen on the back of the Call of Duty 4 case. * If you throw a flashbang at civilians, Makarov will label you as a traitor. * When you ambush the civilians, you can see them run upstairs like soldiers. * You can see Viktor firing hundreds of bullets to the civilians in the departure area with an M4A1 with no reloads. * You will be shot by Makarov at the end no matter what. If you are near, let Makarov get into the ambulance, and then try to get in, Makarov will help you but will fire a shot through your head and you will fall to the ground. If you are farther back, Makarov will simply get into the ambulance, pull out a pistol and shoot you from there. Even if you run down the hallway and go round the corner where you can't see him, his bullet still somehow goes through the wall and kills you. * At the very start of the mission (before you can see anything) you hear your team unzipping bags and pulling the weapons out. However when the mission actually starts there are no bags in the elevator. *Throughout the level, you can see Makarov casually shooting civilians and police officers with his M4A1 and even his Thumper held in only one hand. *If the player shoots the ambulance at the end of the level, even once, the terrorist waiting inside will die as the bullet travels seemingly unimpeded by the door. After this Makarov will turn on the player, killing him. *It is possible to explore the level without being branded a traitor and being attacked by Makarov. Once you enter the hallway where the Ambulance is, stop and wait until Makarov runs down and says "Hold your fire." Then quickly turn around and run outside and you should be able to freely explore the level without being attacked by Makarov. The airport is actually very detailed and there are many easter eggs and references in the shops. Though you can be killed by the Russian FSB/Police who are outside the tarmac on the runway if you attempt to run onto the runway or if you fire on them. To avoid being killed it is usually smart to run and duck behind cover as you move across the tarmac as sometimes the Russian FSB have extremely accurate aim and can kill you in a matter of seconds. *Sometimes Viktor will start to look like he is getting hurt and will even fall to the ground and get up, even if there are no enemies around. *Just like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's level, The Coup, the player is killed by the main or secondary antagonists. *This is the only time in the Call of Duty series when civilians are labeled as enemies. *No matter were you are at, Makarov can still kill you. *If you shoot the Cash Registers, they will explode and eject money. But the money is American dollars because all of the bills have the same face on them, which resembles none of the Presidents and none of them resemble any of the Previous Presidents. It is possible that it is one of the Infinity Ward Producers or Directors. *All the books in the bookstore on top of the stairs have English writing on them, when they should be in Russian. *Although Allen is blamed for killing the civilians as being the only American no suspicion is raised by the two dead Russians that were part of Makarov's team. *After the police arrives to the airport and everyone starts speaking in English, there is a part where they start shooting from a window in the second floor of the airport and some of the terrorists guys say "Enemy on the second floor window!" and one of them replies saying "Copy that, second floor window!" with the same voice as Griggs. What is interesting about this is that is a reference to the level "The Sins of the Father" from COD4, where in a section of the level, the helicopter pilot warns you about some hostiles in the second floor window of a building and Griggs replies with the exact same line. Maybe the voice file was just copied from the last game and re-used in this part of Modern Warfare 2. *If you go back to the shops you should see a wounded Russian near the first stair you climbed and he will eventually die. *If you look at the white and red barriers, if you look closely, you can see "Property of IW Inter. Airport" Which means: Property of Infinity Ward International Airport Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2